Vise Versa
by Souma Chan
Summary: Yumi and Yuki are identical twins, for some reasons they decide to switch places. a lot of secrets are revealed while keeping carrying on will Yumi reach her goal? rated T for swearing, OC X unknown for now.
1. Chapter 1

Hello every one! This might look similar to other Yuki sister topics but this one is more twisted and full of crack!,. For all of those fans of vampire knight, this work is dedicated to you hope you enjoy^^

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Vampire Knight, the right goes to the author ( who Rocks!)

**summary**: Yumi is Yuki's twin, she shows up in Yuki's academy, and they secretly hold a 101 days deal of switching roles. Why?...  
**  
****Chapter 1: arrival**

Early winter winds blew on my face. I desperately tried to hold on my tiny black skirt as I dragged my huge brown bag behind me. Man! My aunt seemed really exited since I was accepted in Cross a Academy. A sudden wind startled me and reminded me of the reason why I came here.

I had my own fight with my orangey -brown hair which kept falling on my shoulders and front of my face into my eyes. I really shouldn't aunt Maria take care of my look, I mean seriously I look like a spoiled princess heading to a lame tea party! Which is NOT ME, so, I grabbed one of the ribbons I hide from my aunt and tied all of these annoying strayed hair. Satisfied, I continued my trip towards the principle's office.

" Come in"

" oh! You are the new student, welcome to the cross academy Miss Haruno. You can call me mr Cross"

" nice to meet you too"

" wow , your aunt didn't joke when she said you are identical"

I got flustered not knowing what to say so I simply nodded.

"umm, Mr Cross, you ...will.. Keep this a secret. I mean you know why I'm here and so."

" Ooh don't worry about such thing, I'll do exactly as I promised"

After a while some one knocked the door, and a view of what you call 'your self in mirror' was in front of me. The said reflection gasped as she dropped the cups of tea she brought, and a look of shock and confusion was appearing proudly in here brown eyes.

"Who are you? And why the hell do you look like me?"

" Umm... Sorry to scare you Yuki.. Here let me explained..."

after a fight and trying to calm the freaked out girl, she finally settled down and heard the whole story..

" So, let me get this straight.. You are my long lost twin who got separated when we were young, and now you came to see me?"

'Of course I won't tell here that her, I mean our family was consisting of vampires, and both of us including my stupid older brother Kaname were attacked! That's not a lie right? I told half of truth!'

"yep, that's right ! But can you keep my presence a secret ? No body wants a rocket these days"

" okay no problem I guess" she looked a bit unsure " how about my friend Zero? He is my partner and trust worthy, is it ok to..." " NO! No body should know of this please yuki" I shouted.

" We'll it's settled! Yuki honey , why don't you take yumi chan to your room, since your previous roommate had transferred? We will carry on detail later" Mr Cross ended and waved lovingly to us..

As we were walking through halls, I made sure to put a hoody over my head to hide my face and hair, of course I got few questioning looks from couple of students but who cares!? At least the hall was almost empty..

a wooden door was opened, and my guide pointed at my future bed and talked through every thing

" I have no idea what went there, but you have a lot to explain Haruno Yumi ! But till tonight I will leave you here and keep my promise to the principle, so don't open the door to any one except when you hear nap my voice. See you later"

the door was closed , leaving me alone with my thoughts, yuki was still as sweet and thoughtful as my memories fragments recalled. I held tightly to the double ring tight on my necklace as a tear escaped my eyes

' mom, dad, I met my sister.. I will carry my promise to protect here.. Please watch over me ..I will make them pay'

~ to be continued~


	2. Chapter 2

A:N/ sorry for being so late updating this, I had to work on my writing skills *sob sob* and thanks big times for all the fabulous people who added this story to their favorite list*celebration yaay* and I'm veery grateful for all the encouraging reviews, which I'll consider ^_^

Let's wait no more, here is the new chapter!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

**Disclaimer**: THERE IS NO WAY I can own Vampire Knight! Maybe when pigs fly

**Chapter 2**: **time to explore**

"_A surprise is not when unusual matters happen; it's when normal events pass you when least expecting"_

'_Souma'_

The sun had risen over the horizon indicating a new morning and the beginning for new work day, or school day.. what's the difference anyway! they all are boring and power consuming. A certain figure lazily moved towards the bathroom, brushed her teeth and applied her _clear&clear_ moisturizer the sleepy face. She even didn't bother to wash her long black hair and simply combed it neatly and pulled it in a back bun. It took few minutes to slip into the trade mark Day Class uniform and a pair of brown leather boots. She stood there in front of the mirror and nodded in satisfaction before glancing at the hand watch. 7:00, only 30 minutes left before the Moon Dormitory doors open. Final step left for the young girl in order to prepare perfectly. A mob of fake short dark brown hair was placed neatly and carefully on the head before securing it by pins.

"And now I'm ready" the girl's eye softened as she observed the reflection as well as the note that a certain student had given to her.

'_**Dear Yumi..**_

_**Don't think that I believed you completely, in the main time I will keep an eye on you, that's what I wanted to confirm first. I will help you with the research and let you replace me. Here are few things you need to keep in mind though:**_

_**Take good care of the chairman, and let him drink too much coffee. He became attached to it lately.**_

_**Make sure to attend the morning assembly and guard the Day Students ..be careful! The fan girls could get handy sometimes.**_

_**Be polite to the Night Class students, especially Kaname sama, he is the class's president BTW**_

_**Be aware of Aidou, he is quite popular! The last girl who tried to get close to him was tormented the whole year. ( not kidding)**_

_**Don't let Zero skip either the classes or the perfects' activates. **_

_**Don't even dare sleep in class.**_

_**That's all! Have fun~ and remember, we have a **__**two by two cycle**__** okay~**_

_**PS: can you wake Zero on your way? He is a heavy sleeper**_

_**Yuki**_

The note was folded neatly and placed in the closet right under the clothes. As the now brunette smiled and moved towards the disk to grab the rest of her belongings.

**Yumi's POV**

I smiled in relief as I looked again at the note memorizing the instructions before folding it and hiding it in a secret place. I still recall every word from my twin the other day.

**.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.==.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.==.=.Flashback.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=**

Two girls left the chairman's office alone. The brunette was dragging the black haired through the halls as she was monitoring the sideways, hopefully no one was nearby. Slowly she opened one of the doors and peeked inside. Huge sigh escaped her lips as thankfully no one was in. She interred fallowed by the slightly confused other. After locking the door they both sat on the sides of the two beds facing each other.

"So?" the brunette folded her arms and raised a brow waiting for the other to explain.

With no further words the black haired took a long breath calculating her words before they were spoken. After another minute she opened her mouth.

"Okay, I'll tell you. Actually I'm one of the elite members of the Morphine society which specializes in hunting vampires. I was sent here to investigate the secret behind the increasing number of the level E vampires around this block. I started two months ago but I had to stop"

"Why?"

"Because I didn't have a proper disguise. In my town everybody knew my true ID. Besides, the new vampires got scared like shit because of skilled hunters like us and moved to your town"

"Still, why did you come here? And how did you find me? Also why did you pretend to be my sister?"

The black haired was silenced again by the hard core question. She swallowed before continuing.

"I saw you by coincidence when you were going to the market with that silver boy. I was surprised to see how similar we were. I knew right then that I found my perfect mask. That's why I came here, hiding as student would be perfect yet I had to explain why the hell I was a copy of another girl so I came up with whole sister thing, sorry" the hunter stopped and nervously glanced at the other .

"You do realize that won't work, people close to me, like Zero and the chairman, know that I'm an only girl, how will you explain that?!" the chairman's daughter finally spoke with a hint of worrisome over the girl who seemed stressed.

'_I wish you would know Yuki, you were not alone, and never will'_ the hunter smiled sadly and kept her gaze on her folded fingers. '_But she is right; we look exactly like each other except the hair and a very small difference in the shade of skin color!'_ just then a crazy idea stormed into her head ripping her gaze from the fingers towards the female perfect.

"I know this is insane, but how about we replace each other? Like in some days I get to live like you in the compass. This will help me in my investigation and you won't worry over a new student who is identical to you. What do you say?"

The female student narrowed her eyes as frowned in thinking over the proposed idea. A short moment seemed like forever to one of them had passed.

"This will be hard, we might look the same but you don't know anything about here, how will you act without getting noticed!?"

"That's where your rule comes, please teach me everything and trust me I'll be the best Yuki you can ever find around!" The black haired stated cheerfully and threw her arms in the air in a childish pattern. All what was left was a pair of teary puppy eyes and then…

"Alright fine! I will let you replace me, but only on few conditions"

"What are they?" the puppy eyes vanished and replaced with a sweat drop.

"We will do this in two by two cycles" the brunette stated as she was pouring some tea for both of them "And what I mean by that is we have to switch back every two days, for two reasons first: so I can be able to clean any mess you would create, and second: so nobody can suspect any change. So how is that?"

The dark hunter sipped her cup of green tea and thought for a minute before nodding in agreement, after all the brunette was rational and convincing.

Through the whole afternoon the two girls went through boxes of files, pictures, and notes. The 'self-study' session took all the way till midnight.

**.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=End of Flashback.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=..=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.**

_Man I just wish I could remember half of the whole shit Yuki taught me_, I just hope I don't mess anything or else I will be doomed. Right now I'm Yuki not Yumi I should never forget that. I'm supposed to be stressed or nervous and have all the butterflies in my stomach; you know a similar feeling to what comes with exams arrival or the premier of school play. However, I'm surprisingly exited and relaxed. Maybe the confidence is the reason. I told you I'm a good student! I did my preparations just right. Yet still, I can't help but to feel a mix of anger and guilt stab my heart as I didn't tell Yuki about the full truth. Yeah it's true that I have to investigate the vampire rates but I handed that mission to my partner Lucka, _oh Lucka! I haven't seen my childhood and current best friend ever since the last task in the northern town. Our last meeting was rather depressing especially when I told him about moving to Cross Academy. I wish he is doing well I really missed him, also my grandmother, and even our perverted old boss back at Morphine._ I had to fight the tears of sadness and loneliness, if for anything I can't break down here, not before finding the ones who caused my family's split, and the one who ran away and left me, my _unspoken brother_.

Whipping my tears with my sleeve, I grabbed my bag, Yuki's Artemis which I don't know how to use and attached to my left thigh. However, I didn't forget my own weapon _Hind _***(A:N/ *Hind is an Arabian word that has multiple meanings in origin, one of them is the white sharp sword) ** before I presumed towards the main halls to wake the silver boy up and head to the Moon Dormitory entrance.

**~At the morning assembly ~**

"Shiki!" "Aidou!" "Please marry me!"

For a continuous hour I had to bear with constant cheering, screaming, and squeaking over the awaited night class students. To be honest I couldn't help but to picture their looks. Yuki didn't show me any photos of them but tried best to describe them. Judging from the enormous number of fans I predict them to be super-hot. It's not like I would care. What I care about now is for someone to give me pain killers! How did poor Yuki survive? I wonder.

On the other hand, the silver boy and obviously my partner, since he wore the same arm band was standing under one of the nearby trees watching as I keep pushing another group of crazy females. Maybe Yuki had to bear with the situation and remain polite, but uh uh UHA! Not me.

"ZERO! GRT YOUR SORRY ASS HERE RIGHT NOW!" I grabbed a bamboo stick, which I kept safe for such cases, and dashed towards him. I can tell he was startled and shocked but was able to miss the attacks, but not for long, you can't doge a great martial arts soldier! With a final swift he fell to the cold floor and my stick stopped at mare inches from his head. Seeing his wide lavender eyes and opened mouth made me smirk.

"How about giving help from time to time? You don't want to spend the day off due to a bamboo injury right?~"

I showed a big sweet smile as similar to Yuki as possible before holding a hand for the poor startled teen to help him stand. The vein in my head popped as another fan dashed to the gate when the chance was available.

"HEY YOU! GET IN THE LINE! Cross the line and I will make sure you will be grounded for life; forget about seeing your beloved prince you won't even look beyond your desk. This goes to everyone, am I clear?!"

The whole hall yard was silenced but no one made a move. Another vein popped and made me unconsciously breaks the bamboo wood in two parts, and I'm talking about a ten centimeters wide one!

"I said ARE WE CLEAR!" in no time all the poor students stood in a perfectly straight line all shaking and trembling like kicked puppies. I have to say thanks to my boss who taught me 'The Look' skill to scare the shit out my enemies, and it worked!

Zero was looking at me disbelieved and totally shocked, and that's when it hit me, I was behaving like Yumi. Covering it up I smiled at Zero as if nothing happened, and returned to the students before asking them to show respect and bow to the night class. I wore the same sweet smile, but the air around it obviously sent shivers to the Day kids, so they nodded. I can tell Zero is watching me and intensely, now I see why Yuki told me this was a hard task. To my great luck the gates were finally open and Zero torn his attention to the huge doors. At that moment I gasped.

Forget all the cute guys I saw back in hometown, compared to what my eyes are seeing they seem ugly! I saw a group of dangerously beautiful people, OMG, simply out of this world. No wonder I was drowning in a sea of fans moments ago, from all the description that Yuki gave me I didn't find words like 'angel' or ' prince, oh no more like king' or even ' alien model'. Seriously Yuki, couldn't she give a warning considering a hot area 15 meters away? I shook my head and slapped both my cheeks to focus on my mission as a perfect with the silver boy; this was not the time to be chanted by the new mysterious charismas.

Looking again I observed the walking individuals in order to match the names and the descriptions all together. Standing in the front were two blonds, one of them had a slightly paler shade of blondness compared to other and gentle green eyes. He simply smiled nervously to the crowds. The other one had messier hair and icy blue eyes; he stopped in the middle of the assembly yard and flashed a great smile to the silently swooning girls, that's when I glared at them to remind them not to move. _No one disorders the lines on my watch_, according to my sources, the blue eyed is Hanabusa Aidou that Yuki advised me to avoid. I narrowed my eyes and folded my arms and looked at the so called 'Idol' or so the fans said. He simply stared at me and moved back, I think my dark aura sdelivered him the message.

Right behind them, two girls were wrapped in chat. The shorter one had light orange hair pulled in pigtails and Cerulean eyes. Her face was well, expressionless? Just like a robot On the other hand, the taller female was so pretty it hurts, her long wavy pale brown hair was flowing over her shoulders and matching her darker brown hair. That's easy, I believe the robot one is Rima Toya and the goddess one is Ruka Souen. It seems that I almost met all the vampires. All what left now were… umm.. _Shit I forgot,_ I took out a black notebook with a golden skull and 'Death Guard' phrase on it , I opened it to re-read the notes back from yuki's session. Only three guys left: Shiki Senri, Kain, and Kaname the class's president. Kaname and Kain are the only ones I didn't know their last names, _I hope their names are not common!_

And _TADA!_ They came out right in the same order _creepy_; the Mahogany haired and bluish-gray eyed teen had the same unreadable face as Rima, while Kain was discussing something with a serious tone and stern look in the dark red eyes. The last guy stood right in the back. Something about his wine chocolate eyes kept me captivated, sent awkward electricity through my spine and weird sensations in my core. For some reason, I wasn't able to tear my gaze at him; it seemed so strange yet awfully familiar. All my thoughts were interrupted as that figure approached me and smiled in a friendly way.

"Good work Yuki" he stopped and his smile slightly dropped "Are you okay? You seem slightly pale"

My mind regained function as I quickly shook my hands in front of my face assuring the brown haired vampire that I was just fine. The class's head looked at me in worry as if waiting some words to come out of me. _What would you say if a hot class president cared enough to ask a mare student like you about your wellbeing?_ I just stood back fighting a dry throat, and held my gaze to my feet. _there you go Yumi how smooth_; I can't help it though, I never was good around guys.

My partner finally closed the distance next to us and held a tense glare at the white dressed vampire in front of me; the air suddenly became dark and scary as the stare exchange continued. Finally, Kaname broke the silent war.

"Hello Kiryu, you seem well today"

"None of your business Kuran"

That was the moment where my whole world stopped, and my heart nearly got torn apart.

_Ku..Kuran.._

**Kana…**

**Please wait..**

_Kuran?! _

**Please don't leave me..**

_Kuran Kaname.._

**I don't want to die.. Kana take me..**

_Kaname? Kuran?_

**I'm scared.. I'm scared..**

_That person?_

**Why did you leave me Kana? **

A small body covered with blood laid on the pure white snow

**I'm sorry.. I'll be good.. Don't leave me.. I don't want to die**

"**KANA!" **

"Hey Yuki are you okay?" that's when my senses came back to me. I didn't notice myself actually repeating that guy's name over and over. My shaky hands moved from my face's sides to trace the slight coldness on my face, I looked down at them to see a familiar colorless liquid. I was crying and tearing rivers as well. I promised not to break down and didn't, at least for the past ten years.

A cold hand suddenly held my cheek, and caused me to slap it away hard. The puzzled vampire looked shocked and sad a bit but retrieved his hand further away. Without an additional second, I dashed towards the dorms far from everything, way far from him.

By that morning, two things were crystal clear to me..

Kaname Kuran was a pure blood vampire..

And Kaname Kuran is my long lost brother and the bastard that ditched me to die ten years ago.

How was my new style? I would like to announce that I keep **the chapters' release dates on my profile**; they are accurate and updated regularly so check them out!

Got a comment or an idea? Go ahead **R&R** ~


	3. Chapter 3

**A:N/** OMG I can't describe how much I'm moved by your support! Thanks a lot to each and every one who reviewed, favorited and also fallowed this story, you honestly made my day and motivated to write more ^_^ I hope that I always meet your expectations.

And here is a new chapter, enjoy!

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-**

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight belongs to the awesome Matsuri Hino

**Chapter 3**: Time to remember – part 1

Pain, Disgust, unbearable memories, and a trauma I desperately tried to bury and shove deep in my consciousness. All these emotions rushed back to the surface with huge impact. Holding my chest tightly and inhaling as much air as possible I leaned to the wall of the Sun Dorm's entrance. I still can't pinpoint what caused me to lose breath, was it that I pushed my legs too far? Or was it that I finally faced my fear? I don't know anymore.

I was shocked how the experience affected me. My knees were no longer carrying me and I have fallen on the ground, I held my slightly trembling hand to my soaked wet forehead and dried the sweat that gathered there. All my senses are now focused on calming my body. After all I promised that I can't break down now. _Besides I can't be 100% that this guy named Kuran Kaname is the same one from my dead family right?_ I convinced myself with this almost possible hope even though it's almost certain that my brother is a student in the meantime, but who knows, he might be attending another academy. There is only way to find out which of these two possibilities are correct, this 'way' will definitely hurt me, and I hate it so much beyond anything. So far, I managed to overcome the wounds that I held ever since I was a kid. How ironic! That wasn't a childhood at all; it all was a brief trip to hell.

_================ Flashback ================ _

"**Haruka, what should do, the doctor said that her case is sever"**

"**I know, don't worry honey, everything will be fine"**

A couple was sitting on the couch in the living room. The woman was sobbing and shivering in the arms of her husband. As for him, deep sadness and helpless emotions were obvious in the deep chocolate wine eyes. Just a moment ago an old man left holding a briefcase and bowed before leaving the mansion. A little girl left her bed when the sound of the door was heard. Holding here bunny tightly to the chest she ran to the living room to ask her mother for a story before bed time. An innocent smile decorated her baby face as she imagined what kind of fairytale is waiting for her. The small feet landed at the destination and the hands willed to move the door knob when the shaky sound stopped her.

_Is that mama? Why is she crying? _

"**But, if we don't do anything she might harm herself, or worse she might kill Kaname and Yuki"**

_Kill? But who would harm Kana and Yuu? What should I do? I have protect Kana and Yuu from the bad guys! _

The little girl was young, but her 5 year old brain was capable to digest the meaning behind these words. She tightened her arms around the stuffed animal.

"**What are you talking about Juri?! Those are her siblings she cares dearly about them"**

_That's Papa! Wh….wait! what is he talking about? Is Papa talking about me? But I love Kana and Yuu I don't to want to hurt them!_

The small Yumi stiffed and that idea, and held her bunny as small tears escaped her eyes.

"**But you heard him right? Her powers are uncontrollable, and to be able to develop such huge force in a small age, that power was enough to kill that thief! , the doctor predicted that she may not live long and worse, if she got into an anger fist she might kill someone else"**

The pureblood mother moaned in tears and leaned at Haruka's shoulder. They both had no idea about the little listener who discovered the harsh truth fresh from the oven

==================== _End of Flashback_ ==================

My mind took me back to the beginning of the whole misery. At the age of five I killed a burglar at the shopping market. It was the time of the month that mother and father only let us the children go out. Kaname, or _Kana_, gave his right hand to Yuki and left to me. Even though he was still seven, our brother was able to protect all the three of us.

=================== _Flashback_ ========================

Mother and Father reminded us to return before sunset and never wander far from the market. We had enough background of how dangerous the situation might turn to. On the way to shopping, Yuki kept tugging my hand to buy her some candy. To tell the truth I was a bit of candy addict myself. Kaname will always end up returning half of the sweets bars before scolding about how they are bad for the teeth and blah blah.

We made it to the market in the afternoon; both Yuki and I ran to the stories section while Kaname tagged behind us. Yuki grabbed a picture book and intended to show it to me until..

A loud thud broke the door and a drunken man entered the shop holding a gun towards the clerk. His dark worn out jacket was drenched in sweat and another substance. That sweet aroma cannot be mistaken by non but _blood_.

The eyes were glowing pitch red, and the fangs were bearing out of his mouth and covered with thick salvia. Hunger, anger and lust washed all over him. What made the situation even worse, there were innocent human people in the set all trembling and screaming in total horror. The intruder held one of the scared women and pierced her nick. I grabbed Yuki and hugged her to ease the fear. I myself was terrified, not even once in my life back then sucked blood or saw one does it. I glance at my brother to see him glaring diggers at the man.

After the low ranked vampire sucked his snack off and threw her to the dusty ground. He looked around and by then my breath was caught in my throat; he sat his eyes on us.

Hiding the now crying Yuki behind my back I tugged Kaname's shirt from the back. He looked at me to insure me it was alright. And then he stared back at the monstrous creature. In a second the old man's expression changed 180 degrees. Complete fear was written all over again. Glancing at Kaname I noticed his eyes turned bloody red and a fierce aura was rounding him. I didn't understand how fearful purebloods are, but for a moment I felt relief and safe.

I recall my brother telling me to takeYuki and head to the exit, I pused a bit but a pat on the head from my brother insured me to proceed. Just when we were inches from the door's hand, I saw the man dashing towards Kaname.

_Don't touch thim!_ That was the only thought in my head at that moment, and before I knew it the man turned to piled dust. And not only him, people were swimming in bloody lakes. I couldn't register what happened from then. All what I recall was the painful headache and the gentle hugs from Kaname and Yuki.

================ _End of Flashback_ =================

I didn't notice how long I spaced out until my knees and feet hurt. I pushed my body up using the wall as support. I acknowledge that my past is still hunting me, but I can't drag Yuki into this mess. We agreed to exchange lives for a reason, and keeping her reputation unchanged is the least responsibility I have towards her. So, for now I have to keep my sanity and act as if Yuki was here, no, act as the best Yuki that can ever exist. Dusting off my skirt and whipping the tears, I re-adjusted the wig before going to class.

Realizing that I was late by ten minutes from the lesson, I played an excuse in the back of my head before opening the door. I claimed that I got slightly dizzy and rested a bit making me miss part of the lecture. After apologizing multiple times I sensed the teacher calm and sigh, he ordered me to take my seat.

Zero stared at me questioning, I can tell he smells something fishy, and the whole 'dizzy' tale was fake. I smiled at him before greeting; I really hope he doesn't get a glimpse of the switch game.

"What's going on? Why were you crying?" Zero leaned next to me and whispered, I wasn't relieved that he was suspicious of me.

"You caught me Zero! Actually I didn't get enough sleep lately and I suppose I lost my coolness this morning" I laughed sheepishly, more like Yuki, and robbed my neck to support the act. Zero seemed to buy the trick, since he returned focusing on the board. I made a mental note to let Yuki know about the incident in case someone reopened it again.

=============== After 3rd class: Lunch Break ==============

Both Zero and I went out from the class room and walked through the compass halls. The ride was filled with killing silence that pissed me off. I was about to open my mouth when he beat me to it.

"Were you really crying because of lack of sleep?"

_Oh no, I thought that the commotion was long history, why does this guy have to play hard? Oh well, I born with lies, trained to lie perfectly, and pose in a complete fake profile. I can handle this just fine._

"Geez Zero! You know how girls are cranky when they have their period! Do I have to spill it out loud? I couldn't sleep because of the constant pain, do want me to describe it in more details?" I looked at the dumbfounded silver head. He was in deep bush_, how cute! This guy can actually get flustered hahaha._

"No need! Let's go" _and this announces the final end! However, I'm sure that this 'Kaname' guy will ask about this too._ I stopped in my tracks as I realized that, I have to face him again today; there is no way he would brush off what happened. From the way he was looking at me in the morning, I could tell he cared for Yuki, _just like Kana_. _Oh no no no ! I have to stop these silly ideas! _

Shaking my head I continued to fallow Zero. Yuki gave me the directions to all the places of the academy, but honestly I forgot 60% of it. It's weird since I'm quite smart, yet memorizing is not my best field. I had the urge to take out my notebook but that will look odd at the moment, and that's why I'm counting on Zero!

After about 15 minutes of walk, we reached a grassy land with couple of trees. And Mr. Zero layed under one of them lazily. He glared at me.

"What are you doing? Don't you have a place to go to?"

That caused me to sweat drop, _shit!_ _what Yuki is supposed to do during the break? I CANT ASK THAT! _I laughed goofily and put my hands behind my back and looking anywhere but Zero's eyes.

"We have a break time right? So I thought about chatting a bit, like bonding!" My fingers made a peace sign, soon my ears captured a groan from my partner.

"If you want to bond, how about doing it with the other day and night class students, it's supposed to be your petrol's time"

That made me stiff and actually remembers the patrols turns, which I perfectly ignored, and I guess Zero was right.

"Oh right, oops my head! I think sleeping late got the best of me, alright see you later, and don't slack off tonight Zero" I think this whole 'Yuki thing' is easy, I can impersonate her well.

I swayed my heels and left the small garden and walked through the halls. Now that Zero is not supervising me I finally can look up the map. Searching through the maps and the notes, my shift will cover the main yard separating the Moon and the Sun Dormitory. Also, I have to pass by both day and night class's student presidents to grab the dorm's reports and pass them to the chairman, I mean dad. I have to acknowledge how fascinating are the efforts done here. I can imagine how hard to create a world shared by both humans and vampires. Something I wished badly, considering the fact that I despised my nature.

Without realizing, I slammed into someone and the collision almost sent me down butt first, but thankfully that person held my waist. I opened my eyes and they were immediately locked with pair of green orbs. That was Ichijou Takuma.

"Are you alright Yuki Chan? I'm sorry I didn't pay attention"

"Oh no Ichiou senpai, it was my fault, I was so involved in this and didn't see in front of me"

I pointed at the small notebook while smiling, he returned the smile back. He sure is a gentleman; unlick the other blond, _what was his name again_? For the fourth time in the day my thoughts drifted again only to return as Ichijou spoke again.

"That's a unique book; you looked really absorbed into it"

I shook my head and laughed while hiding the notebook behind my back. The last thing I need now is for him to think that Yuki is an idiot with memory loss. He didn't pay much of care to it though.

"It's your shift time right Yuki chan? I can escort you" His eyes softened and smiled warmly at me. Somehow a warm fuzzing feeling tickled my heart. I can sense that my cheeks are red a little. Among all the people I met until now, he seems the most tender one.

"Okay, oh yeah What are you doing in the Day Class campass?"

He didn't answer and only smiled. The rest of the journey was as mute as ever. I don't know a thing about everyone here expect their names. I can't help but think what would Yuki say in these situations. I need to start a conversation somehow.

"Umm Ichijou senpai, since you are here can you help me get the Moon's dorm reports? I have to pass by Kuran Senpai" I had to give myself a credit that was smart. This blond will get the papers for me and I don't have to worry about running into Kaname. However that hope soon died.

"Sure! How about going together, Kaname is resting in the dorm in this hour. But Yuki chan since when did you start calling Kaname by the last name?"

_Shit! Bad move_, I have this nature of calling strangers by the last name, how can I dodge this one! I scratched my nose and looked at the noble vampire next to me, and oh boy he was staring! Not good at all.

"Umm aren't I supposed to do so? I mean all the Day students call him like that"

I could see Ichijou's eyes widen a bit before recovering quickly. _I'm sure Kaname will get a hint of this conversation in a way or another Oh well, Yuki will fix this after two days sorry sis! _And now back to the issue, I will go meet him. No pressure, all I have to do is remain calm like nothing strange is placed.

=================At the Moon Dormitory==============

_OMG you have to fucking kidding me! This is not dorm it's a freaking mansion! I must report this to my friends back in Morphine; oh I can picture how jealous they will be HAHAHA!_

Like any fangirl, I took my phone and began snapping dozens of photos from all the corners of the freakishly large entrance. I didn't give a damn about how weird I looked. This sure is once in a life opportunity. I was soon stopped when Ichijou's hand rested on my shoulder.

"Yuki chan what are doing?"

"Umm this is for.. School project! Anyway let's get done with the reports" I forced another smile for the millionth time today to erase any suspicion. Ichijou leaded the way upstairs to a room looked like an office and then faced me.

"How about you rest here while I bring some drinks? I will inform the Kaname about your arrival" He then gave me a gentle pat on the back before leaving. After a minute in the silence it hit me. They actually let an innocent female human get into a dorm full of male vampires! Or so they thought, this looks wrong from all the angles, _poor dear sister she had to bear with this shit 24/7_. I whipped my imaginary tears and started exploring the room. _Wow it sure was big!_ In the dead end from the front was a huge desk and couple of files rested on it neatly. Next to it from the right, were a couple of sofas. They were in deep brown matching the chocolate curtains. The place strongly reminded me of home. I was about to set down and wait for that Blondie when something caught my eye strongly.

Right there in the back behind the desk was a big closet colored like sand. And inside it was.. _No way it can't be right?_

There I found a lovely collection of swords. It was prettier than any other collection I ever saw. Hell it even beats Luka's. _I'm so gonna tell him about this one, he'll die for it hahah._

I scanned my surroundings before opening it slowly; I let my fingers touch them in absolute amazement. I didn't even notice Ichijou returning and killing my daydream.

"Yuki Chan did you like them? They are pretty and shiny right?"

"Are you kidding me?! I can't believe it, dude you the coolest group of swords ever! Whaa you also have _**uchigatana* **_here! yaay These are no longer existed ever since Muromachi Period__, and wow you also got the _**Odachi**_*! Oh man how much I wanted to sway it! And OMG, no way! I can't believe you got the amazing and super rare _**Gunto*!**_ This one was made for war and peace, fight and celebration. But I still prefer the _**uchigatana* **_it's sharp and strong, so perfect while fighting enemies from distance, mmm like for example while riding a horse! I wish I got one too, NOT FAIR! "

I kept rambling loud on and on in my own world totally forgetting that Ichijou was still standing there. I stopped embarrassed when I noticed how childish I was. I looked at the blondie in front of me and boy how shocked he was. I guess Yuki wasn't too fond with swords and archeological items. It took him a minute to recover from the surprise.

"Yuki chan I had no idea you were, umm interested in this stuff. You got some good background!" he chuckled and proceeded. "If it's okay how about you try one of them?"

For a moment I thought I was taken to the sky, that would be the nicest thing that anyone would ever offer to me! I couldn't describe how happy I was by then, and again my fangirl mode was on.

"RE..REALLY! YOU HAVE TO BE SHITTING ME!" oops I should really watch out my words, because they kind off made the guy jump a bit.

"Well, sure but not now, you have to finish your shift. Does tomorrow evening suit you?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? Sure I promise on my dead cat's skin that I will come!"

Okay, maybe I shouldn't swear on that. _Damn my fan mode!_ I guess I gave Poor Ichijou another surprise in the day. He then poured some tea in the cups; the sweet aroma soon snatched my senses. I took the cup in my fingers and took another deep inhale from the delicious substance. From what I learned, Ichiou is a master in fixing tea. After few sips, both of us were so wrapped in discussing about different types of swords. We talked about which of them were the best and most efficient. I had to admit, Ichijou has similar firing passion when it comes to swordsmanship. He had that serious expression while pointing his point of view. I haven't had an interesting conversation for a long time. For once I got to be Yumi and not Yuki and that was thanks to him.

But like all the sweet dreams, or the fancy stories. All the good parts have to reach an end. I let my mask slip a little, but this moment I have to re-plant it. Because at that moment, Kanme Kuran was in the room

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A:N/ Wow! Kaname sure is something xD, how will the second encounter go ?! Wait tell the next part to find out! **If you have any comments or ideas go ahead and R&R! all POVs are welcome!

**And remember to pass by the profile to check the next release^_^ See ya folks! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A: N/ sorry for the slow update, and again, my heart is very touched by the responses from all of you, I'm glad that the story has met your liking!*happy dance* and since our Yuki was off scenes last chapter I'll give her the honor to present this one, Yuki?**

**Yuki: Oh my pleasure! Here is a new chapter enjoy it! **

**Me: umm Yuki Chan you forgot something.**

**Yuki: Ah! Vampire knight and their Characters - except my twin Yumi- Do not belong to Souma Chan.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Fate always bonds us together, even if the circumstances threw as apart. When the roads are meant to cross they will in due course regardless of how endless the time seems. That fearful yet exciting tomorrow might be burdening, but in the end it keeps trapping your soul and chaining your actions. Those lies and empty smiles will soon break apart to let the ugly truth exposed. That's a cruel reality I had to face for a decade._

**Chapter 4: time to remember -part 2**

My breath quickened a bit, and my palms were soon tight balls with white knuckles. I tried to avert my eyes away, but that strong familiar and fearful aura sent shivers to my core. All my scenes alerted my body to run as fast as possible from this place. For some reason the idea of shoving that person and crushing him on the closest wall and looking into the same eyes seemed tempting. The questions that I begged for their answers were swelled in my throat pleading to be released. _Why? Why? And why? _The same boring word kept swaying in my mind for years, but every time the answer appeared different. More fearful, darker, and simply increasing my disgust of my mare existence and nature.

I looked behind the heavy bangs at Ichijou, he didn't seem to detect any strange vibrations from me. He wore the same polite smile whereas facing that guy. Bowing slightly as greeting when the other waved back. They talked a bit, probably discussing the new upcoming events in the academy, I didn't focus though, I was trying desperately to hide my vampire instinct and my threatening tears. I could tell that my hands are trembling. Since the tea cup was shaking as well. _This is bad, if that continues I might..._

"Yuki, I see you are here"

That voice, the tone that I hadn't heard for a very long time. It hit my ears and they absorbed the foreign effect.

"Ichijou can you leave us alone"

_Oh no! I can't stay here alone with him! I have to speak and make an excuse fast! Or God knows what would happen, I'm certainly not ready to have a one to one conversation._ I placed the cup on the table and stood quickly before anyone could reply.

"Ah no need Kaname sama, Ichijou senpai was going to give me some documents for the chairman, also I kind of need his help"

I gathered the remaining strength I had, and barely managed to pull of the most innocent and kind smile I can. I held my both hands together behind my back, hopefully my weak limbs would stop shaking. I looked at Ichijou, secretly pleading for him to agree and go along with the rhythm. Few moments past and finally the blond hero saved the day. He ran his hands through the golden locks before hesitantly facing my bastard of a brother.

"Fine as long as this is your wish, Takuma, escort Miss Yuki to the chairman's office and make sure she makes it safe"

Disappointment and faint sadness were visible through the chocolate wine orbs. He pulled the expressionless mask, but some feelings were leaking through it. After all that time, he still hasn't changed that habit. Locking all the worrying problems to himself was his best character. I waved at him quickly and turned my heels around and fallowed the noble vampire. Just as I was leaving and finally escaping a small tug on my shoulder made me stiff in my place and not dare to turn around. My back still facing that man while my eyes staring blankly on the door, those lips spoke again.

"Yuki, is there something you are hiding from me?"

My eyes widened largely and my throat was soon dry_. Is there a possibility that he already caught me? Was my secret no longer hidden?_ _Did he sense my animalistic aura? Is everything over?_

There is one way to find out. Inhaling the sickening air in the room, I gestured enough composure to respond.

"Ka..Kaname sama, what are talking about?"

Closing my eyes and holding my skirt' edges tightly till they were wrinkled badly, I stood there. I took the fact that he didn't show any dangerous signals as a hope_. I mean if he figured out the whole matter I should've been laying in my own grief right?_ That arm that still held my left shoulder firmly was soon joined by the other one gently grabbing my right shoulder. I predicted the next move so I quickly pulled the 'Yuki profile'. Burring the discomforting feelings as deep as I can I wore that smile, the feature that I practiced hard! Now, I was facing him for the second time of the day, and trust me it was painfully breathtaking.

"Yuki, you weren't acting like usual, you kept avoiding me. Did I do something that hurt you?"

_You abounded me! You left me to die! I called after you but you pretended to not hear or see! You hated me ever since I came to this world didn't you? _That's what I wanted to say, I wanted to scream all these words at him, but I can't, I can't break down here and now, not before fulfilling my goal and answering the question marks.

Smiling in determination when I recalled my mission, and how sweet my desired ending would be, I ran my hand to remove the wig's strays that bothered my eyes.

"It's really nothing! Well, actually I didn't have enough sleep few days ago, and the stress over whelmed me, I'm sorry that I acted weird this morning, and sorry for slapping your hand, does it hurt?" I faked a guilty expression and took his right hand, as if erasing the stingy pain from the previous slap. I had to bravo myself, that act worked like magic, and that sad face of his was soon happy.

"Its fine Yuki, I'm glad, I thought you were mad at me or bothered with something"

His hands left my shoulders and cupped my cheeks. I couldn't contain that flinch, that action was sudden, his face was getting close to mine, too close for my sake. His expert eyes might figure the tiny differences between me and sis. I pretended to gasp and over react about how time was running out.

"Oh! Sorry Kaname sama, I have to turn the reports quickly to the chairman, it's going to be evening soon and Ichijou senpain is waiting for me, bye!"

I didn't wait for his reply, I threw the poor door widely open before dashing away. I made sure that I left enough distance behind me before quickening my pace and forcing my twisted knees straight. The journey of 10 minute walk to the main night hostel was shortened to 3 minutes. I took huge gasps and had to hide in a near bathroom calming myself. Once I was normal again I walked out to see Ichijou setting waiting for me.

**++++++++++++++ After 20 minutes ++++++++++++++**

"Yuki chan, here are the documents you wanted, please send my greetings to the chairman" Ichijou handed me a yellow sealed file. I took it glad to finally pass the last stage, in few moments I will be out of this place.

"Thank you Ichijou senpai, I mean it"

Who would have thought that I could find a kind person like him, he sure is not similar to the vampires that I met in my life. He actually could be the only vampire that I don't hate plus my boss from Morphine. I smiled like usual, but this time I meant it. The person in question titled his head before frowning. He suddenly patted my head.

"Quit forcing smiles already Yuki Chan, I know something is troubling you" he ruffled the plain brown mob before resting his pale palm on my cheek.

"If you ever wanted to talk about it, I'm here okay?" Those emerald orbs darkened in sadness? Or is it pity? I couldn't tell. But in either cases a warm emotion tugged my heart, it's close to that one I felt when my new family adopted me despite being pureblood vampire. Being accepted and embraced without the need to hide behind a wall for the sake of not scaring others. I acknowledge that I shouldn't trust anyone here, but for once I caught those unexpected vibration from this particular person, the genuine and pure vibration.

"Yu..Yuki Chan, why are crying?"

_Why..am I crying?_ My lips parted and the bottom one trembled and familiar hotness filled my eyes. My vision was clouded with prisoned tears, they soon ran like rivers on my cheeks. Aggressively robbing them with my sleeve until they became red, I glanced at Ichijou who was super worried by now. I had to act quickly, or else someone else might catch a glimpse. However, my power was worn out by now, all the strength was taken.

"I'm sorry, I have to go now"

Escaping, that was my only choice. But strong arms kept me frozen in my place. My face was barrier in his warm and protective chest while his hands kept rubbing my back in circular movements. I don't which is what anymore. My mind kept absorbing that strange tenderness. I cried, yelled, and sobbed madly for the first time since a decade ago. I clung on the white jacket that was soaked wet with tears. There, my muffled moans lessened after screaming for a good while. That noble vampire tightened his embrace around my frame and occasionally whispered gentle words to my ears. Soon, I calmed down and swallowed to ease my burning throat, sighing before lifting my head, I removed his arms and dried the remaining salty liquid on my face before meeting the blonde's eyes.

"Thank you Ichijou Senpai, and sorry for messing your uniform"

"It's okay Yuki Chan, but please if you want to talk go ahead"

"I'm only tired, a meal and rest and I will be new and strong! Ah, Can you please keep this incident a secret? I don't want to worry anyone since there is nothing big"

He seemed confused but accepted the request. He nodded in agreement before walking away. Gazing at the semi dark sky I replayed the whole previous scenario. I was pathetic, weak, and a person with low stamina. _How on earth did I end up on Ichijou's chest crying my heart out like a spoiled maiden in distress?_ At least he was nice enough to promise me to keep it a secret_. Any way Yuki will show up after tomorrow and clear this mess_, now I need to hurry up to the Day Class's president and ending the day.

**+++++++++++++ At the Sun Dormitory++++++++++++++++**

"Excuse me; I came for the dorm's reports"

_Maybe I should pass by later?_ The short black haired guy was frankly buried under mountains of papers books and files. The atmosphere in the student council office was gloomy and it seemed that the place wasn't cleaned for days. No one was present except this guy, so I had no choice but to ask him. On the other hand, the zombie-like human crept from beneath the mess, pushed back his glasses and adjusted a yellow clothed band on the right arm.

"Oh Cross san you were late!"

_Cross San?! Is he one of my sister's friends? No, I hardly believe that this nerd is close to Yuki. Maybe he is one of her class mates. _

"Umm. Yeah, but where is the president?"

_Did the place turned chilly all of a sudden?_ I flinched when my eyes met the glasses dude in front of me. His mouth is wide open in complete surprise or shock. _Oh my, did I do a terrible move just now?_

"HOW COULD YOU?! Cross san we were in the same class all this time and you didn't know that I was the president here?!" The outburst sent winds that carried strays of my hair for a moment, and my poor ears hurt. _Honestly, you don't have to over react and make me almost deaf!_

"Ah, sorry my mind was a bit absent; can I have the files now?"

I didn't want to sound sarcastic, but I don't more commotion either. I had enough wild time for 24 hours, and Unfortunately I have to re-experience the whole journey once again by tomorrow morning. Luckily, this classmate, whom I had no idea about, was already full occupied schedule so he settled with giving me the papers. After thanking him, I turned back to the entrance, which was not far from my adoptive father's office, and I started running because it was night already.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**********.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Good job Yuki"

"Sir, you don't have to pretend, I'm alone now so feel free to speak normally"

I was standing next to the chairman's desk staring at the glassy stars. I heard a small click on the wooden table so I averted my eyes towards the source. It was his glasses being taken off and placed. By then, I had a hunch that a serious conversation was about to be started.

"I know, but you always have to keep your guard on. Unless you are together with Yuki in the dorm you can't drop the act"

"Yes I understand. And thank you for helping me"

"Don't get me wrong, I'm simply fulfilling my daughter's wish. But I still have to keep an eye on you. Although you said you came for a research, I need to see the process myself "

"You don't have to remind me. Where is she by the way?"

The long haired man stretched on the leather chair and straightened his back. Then his hand reached to one of the shelves in the office holding a small white box towards me.

"This is a cell phone. Although it's forbidden to use one inside the hostel I will make an exception. Both you and Yuki should keep in contact all the time"

Nodding in agreement I fetched the tiny device to turn it on. Inside the contacts list there was only two numbers saved. I was about to ask about them when he beat me to it.

"The first one is Yuki's, I also handed her a cellphone. The second number is mine, call me during argent situations"

To tell the truth, I thought this dude was bossy& annoying gay, but I guess I shouldn't judge on a book from the cover! He obediently accepted me in his house and agreed to my plane regardless of what my other intentions could be. I'm glad that my innocent younger sis was in his care. Searching through my skirt's pocket I took out my black note book, it looks like my day isn't over yet! I have to go for another 'tour' around the hallways to make sure none of the crazy fans is sneaking under the night to meet the knight class students.

It didn't take long before reaching the destination. My feet was brushing the soft and wet grass while the small winds played with my hair. Such peaceful weather and calm night was cozy and comforting. It was so much alike to those tender moments I had in the past.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-_**Flashback**_=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-

_In a big room with a single bed was a small child laying and connecting her thin legs to hug them tightly. The small ball of flesh kept trembling and sobbing slightly until a hand reached her head to stroke it lightly. The dark red orbs rose to meet a couple of hazel ones._

"Yumi, did you have a nightmare again?"

_The little girl nodded and broke into fists of chocking tears and soon the old male's arms wrapped around the small girl. Both of them stayed in this position until one of them calmed down._

"How about we take a walk around the garden, you will feel better"

_The red eyes suddenly widened in fear and the head gave a wild refusal shake._

"I..I can't.."

"Why?"

"Be..because my e-eyes are red..I l-look like a mo-monster"

_The man broke into small chuckles making the girl confused and thus the slightly buffed orbs were observing him._

"Yumi, just because your eyes are different it doesn't make a monster, remember the flowers we saw in the guarded?"

"Y-yes"

"Were they in the same color?"

"No"

"What did you think about them?"

_The small hands dried the tears on the cheeks and the girl sat properly on the bed._

"They were pretty, I liked them"

"And so are people Yumi, you are special we can't hate you. You are pretty on your own way just like flowers"

_Both of the faces turned into smiley ones. One of them was laughing while the other's tiny arms wrapped tightly around the older figure_

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-_**End Of Flashback**_=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-

_Those memories were sure blessing. If I wasn't fated to meet them I should've been dead now. My beloved family, and the most precious friends. They taught me to trust, care, and know what being alive is._

Tears started to gather in my eyes again. Oh man how much I miss them, it's only a matter of time before I go back to where I belong, but of course of course after I am done with what I came for. Now I should focus on finishing this stupid patrol and return to Yuki! A nice shower and vanilla ice cream would be perfect! The image of the cool and delicious dessert sent me drooling but not for long. A strong sweet aroma reached my nose and made my whole instincts stiff hardly. This smell was nothing other than blood.

I ran as quickly as possible to the source to stop in an open grassy spot. There, two human girls squeaking and totally blushing. The blond one was holding her hand tightly in her other palm, and the brunette friend was helping her after returning what looked like a camera inside the bag. _That was bad! She injured and close to the Vampire danger zone! _Not waiting any longer I walked towards them until I saw two other students moving in the same direction. Those shiny golden locks and the electric blue eyes belonged to none other than stupid Aidou. However, the usual blue was mixed in complete redness. He approached the human girl and directed a 200% charismatic wink. Here knees were already jelly. That damn playboy! The vampire grabbed the wounded hand and held it close to his lips.

"Your smell is nice"

"Th…Than…Thank you" The poor girl fought to talk in a complete sentence. I guess that is the 'Idol Fever'

By now, I saw the bloody red hint in his eyes grew deeper. And faint fangs started to appear. He is not planning to suck her blood right? How could he?! After all the efforts done by the chairman to unify this world, he entrusted those oblivious human kids to these hungry creatures! No, I will not allow this behavior here, not on my watch!

Without a second thought I dashed towards Aidou with explosive anger, and I didn't notice that I unconsciously broke a small tree in half.

~To Be Continued~

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Yaay It's finally done! How hard to write angst stuff, oh well I hope you liked it. Remember to pass my profile to see the next update's date! **


End file.
